The Mason Brothers
by phoenix8181
Summary: This is the same story of 'We Will Always Be Friends' but here I focus more on the relationship between the Mason Brothers. There will also be some additional scenes
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Hal's POV**

"Hal," I looked up and saw Ben and Matt standing by the door. There were looks of concern on their faces. I must have been the reason.

"Here, we brought you some food. You missed dinner," Matt came over and handed a bar of chocolate to me. It was his favorite. I can't help but gave him a slight smile and took it from him as a gesture of appreciation.

"You have been here for the past five hours. Why don't you come back later after you have rested a while," Ben suggested as he closed the door behind him. I looked over to where Maggie was lying on the bed next to where I was sitting. Her breathing was soft. There were wounds on her abdomen and some cuts on her forehead. I reached out and brushed a strand of hair from her eyes. She looked pale but she was still beautiful. She hasn't regain consciousness ever since I brought her here. She shouldn't be the one lying down here. I should be. Why did she come back for me? She should just have run when we were attacked by skitters this morning while on our patrol.

"I don't want to leave her side," I told Ben and held Maggie's hand. It feels warm.

"I'll stay here with her while you go get freshen up and rested a bit," Ben offered. I wanted to protest but Matt butt in.

"Yeah. Ben will stay with Maggie and if she wakes up, he will let you know immediately," Matt's voice was hopeful. They were really concern about me and I do not want to make them any more worried that they were already so I agreed.

"I'll walk you back to your room," Matt said and looked up. I ruffled his hair and stood up. Ben gave me a tight squeeze on the shoulder when I passed him. Ben and I had many fights and arguments when we were younger. And after the invasion, we still have many disagreements but that very moment I saw kindness and care in his eyes. I knew deep down he cares for me. I am so glad to have my two brothers here to support me when I needed it the most.

"Thanks," I muttered and walked out with Matt.

**Ben's POV **

I have not seen Hal in such a condition before. He looked haggard, tired, and distraught. Even in the worst of situation, he has always been optimistic, confident, courageous and strong. When we were younger, we got into a lot of arguments much to mom's chagrin but he has always been the big brother to me and Matt. Seeing him this way makes it very difficult for me. Maggie means a lot to him I supposed. In this fallen world that we are living right now, Hal has found a soul mate whom he could find meaning to go on. And now with Maggie badly injured, I understand this is very devastating to him.

I sat on a small couch at the corner of the room and I looked over to Maggie. I prayed silently that she would recover. We have lost so many people and fighters and I don't want to lose anyone anymore. And most importantly, I can't bear to see Hal in pain if anything was to happen to Maggie.

Much later, the door opened and Hal walked in. He looked much better but there was still a forlorn look on his face.

"She is ok. Anne came to check on her a while ago," I told Hal as he sat next to me.

"Thanks," I looked at him and saw worry and anger in his eyes. I didn't try to say anything. In fact I don't have anything to say. What can I say? This invasion has caused nothing but misery in all of our lives. Both of us were quiet for a long time before Hal finally spoke.

"Maggie might look tough on the outside and could be seen as a no-nonsense girl but she has a kind heart. Her nasty past has made her who she is today. There is this sweet side of her that we rarely get to see. In fact, I didn't get to see them that often too. She guards her emotions very cautiously, afraid that someone might see through her. But lately, she has become more open to me. We are getting closer and I could see a future with her. And now….." Hal's voice trailed off. I pulled him into a hug.

My big brother is a tough nut and to see him break down like that, in front of me, hurts me too. I wanted so much to console him by saying both Maggie and he will have a future together but that would be pretentious of me. We both know future is the farthest thing in our lives right now. Our presents are what matters because by making sure of our present only then will we have our future.

"Hal?" we heard Maggie's soft voice and we both turned towards the bed. She looked pale but her eyes were fixed on Hal. Hal went to her in an instance.

"Hey girl" He bent down and kiss Maggie on the forehead. It was a sweet and gentle gesture and his voice was full of gladness. I was glad too. I left the room quietly to give them some privacy.

Many of our dreams have been smashed. Many of our lives have been destroyed. Many of our hopes have been dashed. But love will sustain us. I have just witness that a moment ago.

"Is she ok?" I turned around and saw Matt standing at the hallway.

"She woke up." There was relief in his eyes.

"Hal is in a really bad shape right? I have never seen him like this before. Maybe once when you were kidnapped by the skitters," he looked up at me. I drew him close and hugged him. Those were some of the difficult times that my brothers and dad went through since the invasion.

"None of us will ever be safe, right?" Matt asked. Such a simple question but I have no idea how to answer.

"Right, none of us are safe but we will not give up. You don't give up too, kiddo." I hugged him tighter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Ben's POV**

"Hey Ben, how is Maggie?" I turned around and saw Kym, my best friend, standing by the door to the room that I shared with Matt. She was smiling sweetly and I can't help but to return her smile. She has a way of lifting my spirit without trying.

"She woke up and Hal is with her right now," I said and motioned her to come in. She grabbed a stool and sat down opposite of me.

"That's good. I was so worried," she said. Kym is the most compassionate and big hearted person that I ever met. She lost her family in the invasion. The 2nd Mass is all she has right now. That's what she has been saying to me. Therefore, whenever anyone is wounded or injured, she gets worried.

"She is alright now. Don't you get yourself worried," I reassured her. She nodded. Just then Matt stepped into the room.

"Ben, you are needed by Colonel Weaver and dad," Mat announced and when he saw Kym he gave her a smile. Matt adores Kym.

"Hi Kym! Are you free later? Come help me with some school work," Matt asked.

"Of course kiddo. Well, I gotta go now. It's my duty tonight in the kitchen,"

"Meet you at the same place tonight at 10." I said.

"Sure thing. Bye Matt," she ruffled his hair before she left the room. After Kym left, Matt walked over to my make-shift bed and plopped down next to me.

"Kym is a really really nice girl. You should go for it," Matt said with glitter and mischievousness in his eyes. I just can't believe my little brother would say such a thing.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You know what I mean," he said.

"Kym and I are best friend, you know that. And don't take Denni too seriously when she says Kym is my girlfriend. She is just teasing me. She loves to do that," I explained.

"I don't care what Denni says. All I am saying is Kym is a nice girl and you should think about it," he said, sounding serious. I just looked at him. I can't believe I am having this conversation with my little brother. I have forgotten that he is almost thirteen, a teenager already. Matt and I have always been close since before the invasion. I have always been the one who helped him with his school work and played video games with. He has always been the 'kid' but now I am starting to recognize he is shaping his own thoughts and characters, and I should acknowledge that.

**Matt's POV**

Growing up with Hal and Ben has been one of the best things that happened in my life. I might not know how to cherish them previously but ever since the invasion, I realized how much they love me just like dad. They tried to protect me whenever they could. They tried to shield me from the horror of the reality that we are living right now. Even when I told Ben I wanted to fight like the rest of the 2nd Mass fighters months earlier, he didn't scorn me. He patiently showed me how to shoot although I could barely hold up the rifle then. He even got chided by Hal when we were found out. I do not know what happened since Hal instructed me to return back to camp that day while he had a word with Ben. It was Maggie who told me. I bet Ben got it badly from Hal. Hal has started behaving like dad since the day dad went missing.

**[Flashback]**

I was furious with Hal for not allowing Ben to teach me how to shoot. He is the same like everyone else in the 2nd Mass. They think I am too young but I am old enough. I want to do my part for the 2nd Mass. I know I can be a great fighter just like the rest. I am sick of everyone treating me like a kid.

"Looks like someone is angry," I saw Maggie approaching while she adjusted her rifle which was strapped on her back.

"I don't understand Hal at all. What's wrong with Ben teaching me how to shoot? He is just trying to teach me how to protect myself from the skitters," I sounded angry but Maggie just smiled.

"There is nothing wrong with Ben in teaching you how to shoot. In fact he has a very good intention, just like you said. As for Hal, he is very concern about you. You are still too young and…"

"That's what all of you have been telling me," I cut her off.

"Try to understand Hal from his perspective. Your dad has just returned after missing for three months and he is still recovering. In those three months, Hal has been trying very hard to keep both you and Ben safe and at the same time fight for the 2nd Mass. There's a huge load on his shoulder. I am sure when you are old enough, Hal will have no problem with you holding a gun and learning how to shoot," Maggie explained. When I remained quiet, Maggie got up and left me to myself.

**[End of flashback]**

I started to understand Hal's concern after the talk with Maggie. I was no longer mad at him but I was still secretly asking Ben to show me which he did. Ben was concern about my safety too. Although he hated to think I have to fight at this young age, he knew I have to protect myself from 'them'. I don't think I would have become a better fighter if not for Ben.

Ben has come a long way since being rescued and had his harness removed. He deserves to have happiness and who can give him that except Kym? They might not know their feelings for each other now but soon, they will.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Hal's POV**

I got up unusually early that day. I crept quietly out of the room so as not to wake Maggie up. Maggie has recovered fully and I was glad to have my partner back. But only a few weeks later another disaster hit the 2nd Mass. Kym was captured by Karen and was seriously injured. She is still unconscious three days after she was released. Ben had almost gone berserk. There was rage in his eyes and he looked like he could murder Karen with his bare hands. Dad and I have to restrain him and calm him down. Since that day, Ben has been very quiet and dejected. Every single moment he has, he would wait by Kym's bedside in the hospital, hoping she would wake up soon. This morning I wanted to talk to him before he leaves to see Kym thus I hurried down the hallway leading to his room that he shared with Matt. Just as I arrived outside of his room the door flung open and out walked Matt.

"Hey, is Ben inside?" I asked my little brother.

"Nope! He hasn't been back to the room since that day Kym got injured," he said as a matter-of-fact. So Ben has been at the hospital all these while. Why didn't I think of that?

"Thanks kiddo. I'll see you later at breakfast. I'll go look for Ben,"

"Sure," he replied as I hurried towards the hospital building.

The day Kym was injured, Ben became a different person. It was as if he went back to the times when he accidentally shot dad and the times after Jimmy died.

During those months, Ben became cold, angry, aggressive and distain. Every time I tried to have a conversation with him, his answers are either one word or direct. Our relationship was getting strained and it was getting extremely difficult to break through to him so I seek Kym's help in talking to him. They became very close after she was rescued from skitters' attack where Ben and I found her during one of our patrols. Kym has a way of breaking through Ben's defenses that none of us brothers could. After the talk with Kym, Ben slowly got better. Now, with Kym being injured by Karen, I don't want him to go through that phase again.

As I reached the hospital building, I saw Ben seated outside of Kym's room. There was a worried look on his face. He looked tired and troubled too. I hope this time round I can get through to him without any arguments or disagreements.

"Hey, bro. Have you been here the whole night for the past three days?" I asked. He looked up and nodded and went back to his sketch book. Those spikes on his back gave him many abilities and one of them was drawing. It still feels strange to me for him to draw. While we were growing up and before the invasion, art was his worst subject. He has to seek mom's help for every single art projects in school. It was the only subject that he ever failed before. Now looking at how he sketched in details, it amazes me. As I looked carefully, the person he was sketching was Kym. Without a word, I sat down next to him.

"Do you remember the time when you were in 6th grade and you had this art project where you have to draw something or someone that you like?" I said after a moment and waited for him to respond. When there was none, I continued. "You drew a portrait of mom and I made fun of it. You were so angry that you tore off the portrait into pieces and…."

"And you felt so guilty that you tried to put the pieces back together using a tape," Ben finished my sentence and looked up with a faint smile. "When I refused to submit the portrait, you went to Miss Smith, my art teacher, told her what happened and submitted my art homework on my behalf," Ben continued.

"And you got a B+. Mom was so proud of you…and so was I," I told him. "Ben I am sorry for what happened to Kym. Don't shun yourself from the rest like before. I am always here if you need to talk about it. I know you might see me as the dumb jock but I am here, always, for you and Matt," he smiled, turned away and back at me again.

"Kym….," he hesitated before continuing "She is someone very close and dear to me just like how you, Matt and dad are to me. She understands me in ways that not many could. She is never judgmental about me or my spikes. She never questioned or doubted about me before. She went through so much pain with the loss of her family that in a way she understands how I felt about losing mom and Jimmy. And now with her badly injured inside there, still unconscious, it makes me so angry that I could….I swear I could….," Ben's voice was strained. I could sense how tired and overwhelmed he was over all these.

"I know, this is exactly how I felt when Maggie got hurt," Ben turned to me and I sensed he comprehends that somehow I understand his feelings. Ben is different than before, I noticed. He still keeps to himself when he is troubled but he is no longer hot-headed like last time.

"Let's grab some breakfast," I suggested. I don't think Ben has been eating lately.

"You go ahead. I'll just stay for a little while,"

"Nope. You are coming with me." I insisted and he finally gave up. On the way, we met Maggie and we went for breakfast together. She gave me a smile when Ben wasn't looking. She has been concern about Ben and I. She knew I had been having a difficult time trying to think of a way talk to Ben and from the looks of it, she knows it has been settled. I was glad too. My family is important to me, even more so now. My brothers, no matter how much we fight, and disagree with one another, they are important to me.

We met Matt in the cafeteria and joined him for breakfast. Just then we saw one of Anne's assistant approached our table.

"Ben, she woke up," that's all it needed for Ben to get up and dashed across the cafeteria towards the Hospital building. Matt, Maggie and I looked at one another and gladness came over us.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Ben's POV**

I can't believe what dad and Colonel Weaver had just said during meeting. They are putting Kym in the lock-up? She has just recovered and is still weak. I fully understand that this is for the safety of Kym and the rest of the 2nd Mass as we are not sure what Karen might have done to her during her captivity but I don't like the idea. How would she take it? I quickened my steps. I promised Kym I would visit her today in the hospital. It's been two days since she regains consciousness and Anne wanted her to stay a couple more days before she is discharge. I am trying to think how to break this to her.

"Ben, wait up," I turned around and saw Hal running towards me.

"Hey, don't get so upset. You know this is for precaution," Hal tried to assured me. I know he was against the idea too when he spoke up for Kym during the meeting. But dad and Colonel Weaver's decision was final.

"Hal, she just went through a trauma and now they want to keep her lock-up?" I vented out. I couldn't contain my anger any longer. I have been suppressing it during the meeting.

"It's only for about a week or two. Anne and Lourdes will check on her every day like what dad and Colonel Weaver said," Hal explained but he is missing a point.

"I am not worried about Anne and Lourdes not coming to check on her. I am sure they would without a doubt. It's about Kym being lock-up. What would she feels?" I blurted out. Hal finally understood my frustrations.

**Hal's POV**

Looking at Ben's anguish face, I know how much he cares for Kym but he took me by surprise that his caring towards her went beyond just wanting her to be physically healed. He is taking into consideration about her feelings. I am not saying my brother is emotionless. We have been fighting alongside with the 2nd Mass fighters for months but he never strikes me as a guy who would think about that.

"Karen is dangerous. She gave us a warning that next time, it will be worst. You saw Kym's state when she was released from Karen's captivity. She was barely breathing. It must have been frightening to her" Ben's voice was hard. He is right. Karen is dangerous.

"I know you are still thinking about that time when Karen came back and you went off with her. Stop blaming yourself, Ben." I said.

"Karen tricked us both. I was the one who told all of you not to trust her and then I left with her. I put all of you at risk when you came to rescue me in the woods. Many of our fighters died because of her." Ben looked directly at me with such hatred directed at Karen.

"Hey, calm down bro. We will not let Karen hurt anyone anymore."

"How can you be sure? She could do anything and with Kym being lock-up, how then can we protect her?" Ben exclaimed. He was beyond frustrated.

I could understand my brother infuriation. He wasn't only mad at Karen for tricking him into believing her at that time. He was mad that he believed her lies and put everyone in the 2nd Mass in danger. He was angry that he trusted her. I don't understand that about him too during that time but later Kym told me.

**[Flashback]**

"Hey Kym, did you see Ben?" I asked. I have been searching for him. The 2nd Mass has stopped for a short break before we continue the journey to Charleston. The night before with Karen has been difficult for him and I just wanted to talk to him.

"Ben…he..," Kym looked down and was hesitant. There was also a sorrowful look on her face. I waited and finally she revealed.

"He left." That's all she said

"What do you mean, 'He left'?" I was puzzled. Then slowly it dawned on me. "He left the 2nd Mass because of what happened the night before with Karen?"

"Karen knows about the skitters' rebellion. He is afraid she will come after us. He wanted to look for other de-harness kids," There was sadness in her voice.

"What is he thinking? He just left" I almost shouted but Kym explained.

"Hal, please understand that there were a lot of conflicting emotions and issues within Ben. As much as he doesn't trust Karen, she was the closest thing that resembled his situation. She feels and understands the things that Ben experiences that we couldn't so he trusted her. But he was wrong and he regretted it. We just have to trust that he is making the right decision by leaving," Kym sounded about to cry. I pulled her into a hug to comfort her. The moment I did that, she cried in my arms. She should be feeling angry yet she was defending my brother. Ben is her best friend and the only person in the 2nd Mass whom she feels comfortable with after her family was killed by the skitters. She felt all alone and scare.

"Though I might not agree with his decision, I will trust him. Don't worry. Ben will be ok," I tried to assure her but I wasn't so sure about it myself. I was worried sick for him but there is nothing I can do but to hope for the best.

Later when I told Matt, I was taken aback that Matt wasn't surprise about it.

"Ben has talked to me about leaving before but I wasn't sure what he was talking about. Now I know why." He looked sad. Ben and Matt have always been close. I figured it's because of their age gap. I was already in high school busy with studies, sports and friends while Ben and Matt spent more time together. Ben might keep a lot from me but he has always been open with Matt.

**[End of Flashback]**

"Ben," I tried to catch up with him as he continued down the hallway leading to the hospital building. He turned and looked at me.

"You are right. I can't be sure and neither is any one of us but we will try our best to protect Kym, to protect each other from Karen." Ben looked at me for a long time and finally said "Thanks"

**Ben's POV**

Hal knows I am worried about Kym's safety and he was just trying to relieve my anxiety. I am grateful for my big brother. My anger was not directed at anyone but on myself. I still can't get over the time when I blindly trusted Karen and caused so much damage to the 2nd Mass. Hal never questioned me after they rescued me when I took off with Karen. He was by my side with dad.

I was quite ashamed during that time because I was the one who told them not to trust Karen when Hal and Maggie found her in the woods with her harness removed. Hal was so mad at me when dad put her in a lock-up and I offered to keep guard outside of the room. Yet, through it all, Hal never blamed me and neither was Dad, Colonel Weaver, Kym, Matt, Anne, Lourdes, Jeanne and the rest of the 2nd Mass. Though there were some who weren't supportive yet they were those who risked their lives to save me from Karen.

"Do you want me to go with you to tell Kym?" Hal asked. I didn't realize he was still following behind.

"Ok." It doesn't matter who told Kym. It won't change anything.

"Kym will understand."

"I know." That's all I said before we turned the door knob and walked into the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Hal's POV**

I just got back from my patrol with Maggie and Anthony when I saw Ben walking out from Anne's office. He looked glum and sullen. Ever since Kym was injured, he has been quiet and hardly ever smiles. He tried to hides his worries or problems but I can see right through them. Even the talk I had with him weeks earlier didn't help. Dad could see it too but he was very busy with Colonel Weaver, Miss Peralta and all the army officers in discussion with Cochise and the Volms for plans to fight against Karen. I tried to help dad by taking care of my brothers. I am not too sure if I am doing the right thing. It's tough but I care for them.

"Hey Ben" I called out to him. When he saw me he gave me a nod in acknowledgement.

"What were you doing in Anne's office?" I asked.

"Nothing much. I went to talk to her about Kym," he sighed.

"What about Kym? Is she ok?" I was concerned.

"She been locked-up for two weeks and it's taking a toll on her emotions. I think whatever that Karen might have planted in her would have either left or taken effect. We should release Kym," Ben's voice was firm. "So, I talked to Anne about it and she will try to talk to dad." Ben was obviously very concern about Kym.

"I'm sure dad will consider about it."

"Yeah, let's hope he will," Ben replied.

"So, I noticed you have been extremely concern about Kym lately. Is there something going on between you two?" I asked out right. I was curious to know. Everyone in the 2nd Mass knows how close these two are but lately Ben's concern has become more than just a concern for friends. Kym is a nice girl. I won't be surprise that Ben would fall for her.

"What are you talking about? She's been wounded by Karen and she's my best friend. Of course I am concern for her. Don't take Denni's teasing too seriously. She was just doing that to irritate the shit out of me. She knew I won't retaliate because she is a girl and is as strong as I am," Ben sounded exasperated. Ben will never retaliate. Denni is also his good friend and he cares a lot for her as much as he cares for Kym.

"Whoa, calm down bro. I was just asking. Kym and you would make a cute couple," I can't help teased him. His face turned bright red and I chuckled. My brother has never really dated before. Maybe once. It was for his school prom. Ben has always been more interested in books than in girls so Mom was beyond ecstatic when she found out Ben is attending the prom with a girl. She took it upon herself to drive Ben all the way to town to get his suit. When that day finally arrived, mom couldn't stop taking photos of them. I wonder have all those pictures been destroyed together with all the other stuff when the invasion happened. Come to think of it, I don't even have a picture of mom.

"Stop making fun of me." Ben said and his voice softens.

"It's just my opinion." With that we both walked to the cafeteria for some coffee.

**Ben's POV**

I was still thinking about the conversation I had with Anne the day before. I trust that she will talk to dad soon and convince him to release Kym from quarantine. Kym is trying to be strong but if we are not careful, she might be crumbling from the inside. I quickened my steps towards the lock-up room while balancing the tray on both hands with the rifle strapped on my back.

'Ben!" Matt shouted from behind. "Where are you going?"

"I am sending dinner to Kym. I will be joining her too." I said and flashed my little brother a smile.

"Don't you have to go for patrolling?"

"I swapped with Hal. I will be on night duty instead."

"You want to spend more time with her?" Matt asked in a teasing tone.

"Matt, I have no time for this right now." Somehow, something in me changed. Is it because of the endless teasing I have been getting from Denni, then Matt and Hal? I wasn't sure but I have been thinking more about Kym lately. But she is best friend. Of course it's natural for me to care for her.

"I'm just kidding. Anyway, I think you should teach Kym how to protect herself, you know… just in case…." His voice trailed off.

"I know what you mean. I have the exact same thought as you. I have planned to show her when she is release," I said.

"Tell her I miss her."

"Sure."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Hal's POV**

The cafeteria was filled with shouts of joy when we saw both Ben and Kym entered. Kym was released today and Ben was beaming with joy. Since the day Kym got injured and later being in a lock-up, I have not seen Ben smiled. Now looking at him smiling, it warms my heart.

"Glad you are back," I said at the same time as Maggie. I looked over to her who was sitting beside me and we smiled. I wrapped my arms over her shoulder and pulled her close. At that very moment, to see everyone, Matt, Jean, Lourdes, Maggie, Ben and Kym, at the table smiling and laughing, it makes me forget momentarily about our current situation. I have learnt to be content with the little things in life. Ben who was seated opposite of me kept looking over at Kym. Sensing someone was looking; he glanced up and gave me a sheepish smile. My brother is still denying his feelings for Kym. That's so geeky of him. I am sure he will find out soon about his feelings.

After breakfast, Maggie and I got ready to head off to scout for a new area with the rest. Since we have some spare time, we just hang around.

"It's so good to see Ben finally smiling," Maggie commented. Although Maggie acts tough, she is very sensitive to others' feelings and emotions.

"He has been keeping to himself a lot and I am glad everything turns out ok now."

"Did you notice the way he was looking at Kym? I think he might like her!" she said.

"So, I wasn't the only one who noticed that. Ben has been denying it. Well, it's not gonna be long before he will admit it," I chuckled. Maggie just smiled. It was such a beautiful smile. I leaned over and kissed her on the lips. It was slow and passionate. We just want to savor this moment. One day when this war ends, I want to have a future with her. I still have not broached this subject with her and I pray when the time comes, she would have the same thoughts as me.

**Matt's POV**

Breakfast was awesome today. I got my good friend back. I know I can never replace Ben but Kym likes me just as much. Another awesome thing was Ben. Finally I can see some joy in him. I knew he has been trying to hide his worries and problems but my brother is never good at it.

As I was walking along the hallway to meet with some of my friends, I saw Ben walking from the opposite direction which was where Kym's quarters was. I waved and ran up to him.

"Aren't you going out with Hal and Maggie to scout for the new area?" I asked.

"Yeah. We will be leaving soon. Before that, I am now heading to the hospital building. Denni is having her spikes removed today and I wanted to go see her before I leave," Ben said and he sighed.

"So, you have decided to keep them, I mean your spikes?" I asked. I knew he hated them at first but has learnt to accept them. Now he has been given a choice to have them removed without any repercussion and he was hesitant.

"Well, for the time being, yes, I will keep them. You and I had this conversation before and I think the spikes allow me to do things to help the 2nd Mass," he explained. I can't say for sure if it's a good thing he keeps them but as long as he is fine with it, I have no problems.

"Well, no offence, but I think your spikes are cool even if some think you are a freak. But you will never be a freak to me. You are my brother," I assured him. That made him smile.

"Thank you, kiddo. I gotta run now."

"Sure."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Matt's POV**

"Whoa… we scored. Looks like our team is winning," I shouted to my team mates. Billie and Rob gave me a high-five each. It's after school and as usual, we played soccer in the compound of our camp. A few months earlier, Hal brought back an old soccer ball he found when he went out for patrol. The kids were delighted and it has become one of our regular activities.

Hal, Maggie, Ben, Denni, Anthony and Pope had gone to scout the new place and should be back anytime.

"Matt!" I turned around and saw Colonel Weaver. He motioned for me to come over.

"Guys, I'll be back," I shouted to my friends and ran over to Colonel Weaver.

"Hi Colonel Weaver." I said, breathless. He put one arm on my shoulder and looked down at me. He hesitated a moment before he spoke.

"Its Ben. He's injured while they were out scouting the new area. He is now in the hospital," Colonel Weaver's voice was calm but filled with concern. My eyes bulged and I sped off. After losing mom and having to go through so many times at almost losing dad, I can't lose Ben too. I can't! My head was screaming and I ran at full speed towards the hospital building.

When I reached, I saw Anne, Lourdes and some other nurses hovering over a bed in a room. That must be Ben. Anne was shouting orders to Lourdes and the nurses. Dad, Hal and Maggie were at the side. They looked ghastly. Panic was felt rising from within and I dashed in.

"Dad, what happened?" I shouted and made my way towards the bed. Dad held me back.

"Ben got hurt," he said calmly and trying to stop me from advancing further to where Ben was lying. He was trying to block Ben's sight from me. It was no use because I saw everything. There was blood, lots of it. It was on Anne's hands, Ben's clothes, his face and on the bed.

"Hal, take your brother out," dad instructed. Hal came over to us.

"No! I want to be here, with Ben," I struggled to break free from dad's grip and later, Hal's, when he led me out of the room. As we turned, we saw Kym standing not far from us. She looked stunned and fear covered her eyes. Hal motioned for Maggie to take over while Hal walked up to Kym.

"Come on now Matt. Let's go. Ben's gonna be ok," Maggie's soothing voice had a calming effect on me and I stopped struggling. I followed her out.

We sat on one of the benches outside of the room. Maggie had her arms around me and pulled me close. I buried my head on her shoulder and tears trickled down my cheeks. A moment later Hal and Kym came out. Kym walked away without a word. Maggie got up and went after her while Hal came over and sat with me.

**Hal's POV**

Matt hung his head low and couldn't stop the tears. Immediately my arms went around his shoulder.

"Shhh!" I tried to soothe him. He kept his head low and continued sobbing. Then he looked up with tears running down his cheeks. "When Ben left us to join the skitters' rebels, I was so afraid he will never come back. It was one of the most difficult times I had since mom died, just like the time dad was gone for three months. Though I knew it was for the best, I still missed him. There's this fear that I'll never see him again," Matt said in between sobs. I never thought it was that difficult for him during Ben's absent. He might not admit it but he looked up to Ben in many ways.

"It's not enough that they put spikes behind his back. Now they hurt him too," he cried out. I just let him vent out all of his anger and frustrations. At the same time I was holding him close. Dad, Ben and I have been trying to shield him from the cruelty of this world but looks like we can't do that anymore. He is almost thirteen now, old enough to know what's happening.

"Ben is strong. He will overcome this hurdle," I assured him.

Anne, Lourdes and the nurses were in the room for hours. Matt fell asleep on dad's lap while Kym was pacing anxiously outside of the room. Maggie came to check on us a few times, bringing us water and some food but none of us had any appetite.

The door finally opened. Anne emerged. Dad woke Matt up and we rushed to her.

"How's Ben?" Matt asked.

'Because of his spikes, he is still holding on. They are helping him to regenerate. He is now out from danger but he is still unconscious. It will take a while before he wakes up,' Anne explained. We heaved a sigh of relief.

We went in to look at Ben after Anne allowed us. She went off to grab a bite with Lourdes. It has been a long day for both of them too. Kym followed close by. She has not spoken a single word the entire time we were waiting outside.

"I am needed in the cafeteria. I gotta run now." Kym said softly before she left. I knew it was just an excuse. Julie had told her earlier that today was her off day since she has just been released from lock-up this morning. I guessed she wanted to give us some privacy with Ben.

Ben was lying motionless on the bed. His head was in bandage and so were his right arm and his left abdomen. Dad walked up and pulled the covers up. He was worried, I could tell.

"Dad…. Matt and I will be here. Why not you go join Anne?" I suggested. Dad needs a break too.

"I'll stay a while."

This reminds me of the time when Ben was rescued and has his harness removed. Dad, Matt and me stayed with him the entire night until he woke up.

"He's gonna be ok, right dad?" Matt asked. There was pain in his voice.

"Anne said his spikes are helping him to regenerate. He should be ok. Don't you worry." Dad gave Matt a faint smile.

"I'm so glad that he decided to keep them, I mean his spikes. He was quite conflicted on what others might say if he keeps them. I don't care if Pope called him 'Razorback' or 'Spiky kid', I am so glad for his spikes." Dad pulled Matt into a tight hug. Matt was right, I was glad for the spikes too. If it was not for them, we would have lost Ben by now.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Hal's POV**

"BEN!" Maggie and I jolted awake with the shout from Matt. I opened my eyes just in time to see my little brother threw himself on Ben who just regained consciousness. Ben winced in pain and dad had to pull Matt away. Ben smiled and ruffled his head. There was just so much affection between my two younger brothers. I looked at Maggie and smiled. Nothing compares to the joy I felt that moment to have dad, Maggie and my two brothers with me. We exchanged a few words when there was a knock on the door. It was Kym. I could see Ben's eyes lit up at the sight of her. He is definitely in love with this girl. Maggie and I decided to give them some privacy thus we left with the excuse we have a meeting to attend with Anthony and the rest of the fighters in 2nd Mass. Dad and Matt had left earlier when Kym came in. I don't think Ben noticed that we left because his eyes were only on Kym. Maggie and I exchanged a glance and went out.

"It's confirmed. Your brother likes Kym. Did you see how he looked at her?" Maggie said the moment we were out of earshot.

"Definitely! I wonder if Kym feels the same way." I said.

"I am convinced she is. She looks at Ben differently too." Maggie was observant. I didn't notice that.

"Well, we just have to wait. It might take a long time for my geeky bro to make the first moves," I teased. Maggie gave me a soft push on the shoulder.

"Hey, I am serious. Just look at both of them. They are so shy they probably just keep their feelings to themselves." I explained.

"We'll see. Who knows, maybe Ben will make the first moves," Maggie was confident. We held hands and walked to the cafeteria.

**Matt's POV**

It's been hours since Ben regained consciousness. Anne wanted to keep him for observation for another day so I decided to go see him. I had with me our Monopoly set. I am sure this time round I will be able to defeat him. As I reached his room, the door opened and Kym walked out.

"Hi Matt! Going to see your brother?" She asked when she saw me. She looked so sweet when she smiles. I can't believe Ben is not making a move on her. He is gonna regret it, I can be sure.

"Yeah. I brought along our monopoly set. You want to join us for a game?" I asked but she shook her head.

"I can't. I am helping Julie and some of the ladies tonight."

"Ok, see you around," we said our goodbyes and I walked into the room. Ben was sitting on the edge of the bed with a book on his hands. The moment he saw me he smile.

"Hey kiddo. What do you have in your hands?" He asked.

"Monopoly. Let's have a few rounds before dinner time," I said. Ben closed his books and walked over to me.

"Sure"

After a few rounds, I quit. Ben keeps winning.

"Do you spikes give you special ability too in Monopoly?" I teased and Ben laughed. We looked at each other and I contemplated for a while before I spoke again. "Thanks to your spikes, you are ok now."

"Yeah. That's what Anne told me. I am recovering at a faster speed too given how severe my injuries were."

"I'm so glad you decided to keep them. It saves your life. I was…I was….," my voiced choked and Ben was concerned.

"Hey, what's wrong? I am ok, isn't it?" Ben's voice was calming and soothing. He drew me close and gave me a brotherly hug. I hugged back.

"I was really scared. When Colonel Weaver told me, I felt as if my whole body could crumble any second. I am very thankful that you are ok."

"I am thankful too."

**Ben's POV**

This very moment to have my little brother telling me he was afraid to lose me almost shattered my heart. He shouldn't be going through this. He shouldn't have to worry about any one of us being hurt or injured. He should be out there attending classes, playing sports, hanging out with friends and watching TVs. What is he doing here? Worrying about safety? Worrying about losing anyone? This is not the life or world he should be living in. I held him tight in my arms. I wish this war would end soon.

"I know this has been difficult for you but I want to let you know that you are stronger than you think," I encouraged him. "Never give up."

"Promise me that you will keep yourself safe," Matt requested. How am I going to honor that? How can I promise him that? I can't!

"I'll try." That's all I can promise.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Matt's POV**

It was a bright sunny afternoon and I was hanging out (well, not exactly hanging out as there isn't any arcades or Starbucks, but just a bunch of us kids loitering around the compound of our camp site finding stuff to keep us occupied) with some of my friends when I saw Ben from a distance. I called his name and ran over to him.

"Ben, where are you going?"

"I am looking for Kym. It's the only afternoon I am free this week so I guess I'll teach her some self-defense," Ben said. I wasn't sure if I was sensitive but I could see him blushing slightly.

"You are gonna teach her how to shoot?" I was curious. Kym doesn't strike me as a person who would be thrilled to use a gun.

"She would freak out. I gave a pocket knife earlier. I think I will show her some basic moves first," Ben explained.

"Go easy on her. Remember you are much much stronger than her. You might hurt her without realizing," I said teasingly but I am not sure if he registered that because he was deep in thoughts.

"Oh..I never realized that. Thanks for reminding me." So, he was actually thinking about the possibility of hurting Kym. Hm…

"So, have you thought about it?" I asked.

"About what?" Ben asked, looking confused.

"About you and Kym!" I said as a-matter-of-fact. Immediately Ben's expression changed. My brother could be quite dense sometimes. No doubt he loves me very much and taught me lots of stuff, but when it comes to girls, he needs lots of advice in return. Not that I have any to offer but just 'sayin'.

"Kiddo, Kym and I are friends. Just friends. I thought I have explained to you before," he sounded frustrated but i knew he was trying to avoid the subject.

"You can be more than friends," I wittingly suggest. Ben looked defeated so I decided to give him a break.

"She's at the back of the cafeteria building with loads of laundry. I think she might be drying some clothes over there."

"Thanks!" he said and turned to the direction of the cafeteria building.

"By the way, Kym is really sweet. You should think about it," I said and hurried away before Ben would come after me.

**Hal's POV**

It was a tiring day. Maggie, Anthony and I left before dawn to check on the area not far from our camp where some aliens' activities have been spotted. Dad and Colonel Weaver were concern because Cochise and the skitters' rebels have informed that whatever the activities are, it will be fatal for the human race. We have been doing more rounds of patrolling lately.

We arrived back to camp around afternoon and Maggie went straight to the infirmary. Anne wanted to make sure her abdomen injury is healing nicely. Anthony and I went straight to the meeting room to discuss our findings with Colonel Weaver, dad and the rest of the army officers. As we passed the entrance to the building where the meeting room was, I saw Kym walking briskly in the opposite direction. I called out her name and she looked up at both Anthony and I with a strange expression on her face. She looked down again and walked away hurriedly. We were puzzled but continued to the meeting room. Another hour was spent in discussion. Ben seemed distracted and was extremely quiet. Maggie joined us shortly after the meeting commenced.

"You ok bro?" I asked when we came out from the meeting. He shrugged. "I gotta run." With that he walked away. I looked at Maggie and exclaimed loudly, "What's wrong with him now?" Maggie pulled me aside and said in a soft voice.

"I think it has to do with Kym. This afternoon as I was heading to the infirmary, I passed the back of our camp near to the woods. I saw Kym and your brother kissed." Whoa…that's was unexpected.

"So that's the reason both of them have been acting strange," I said, understanding dawned on me.

"Is Kym acting strange too?"

"I saw her this afternoon and she looked disoriented. I supposed it has something to do with what you saw," I concluded.

"Well from the looks of it, it doesn't go that well, I guessed," Maggie said.

Now is not the time to ask Ben about it. I'll wait a while longer and when opportunity presents itself, I will.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Matt's POV**

The cafeteria was already filled when I arrived. I got in line with the rest and when my turn came I was delighted to see Kym on duty. However, she was lost in thoughts and I have to call her name several times to snap her out of it. She gave me a smile and scooped some beans onto my plate and I proceeded on down the line.

I found an empty table and was about to dig into my lunch when I saw Ben entered the cafeteria. I waved my hands at him but he didn't see me. His eyes were fixed on something or someone and I followed his gaze and stopped at where Kym was standing. Ben has been acting strange for the past one week after that afternoon with Kym. I have tried to talk to him a few times but every time he shrugged me off. I have an inkling that something might have happened between them. I was sure.

I continued to watch him as he stood in line. He exchanged some words with Kym before he took his plate and walked away. Both of them were acting awkward around each other. He spotted Denni sitting alone and joined her but he hardly talked. I found him kept stealing glances at Kym. Whatever that happened between them I hope it will be resolved soon.

**Ben's POV**

Hal and I were at the rooftop for our night duty, and we just had a long conversation about Kym and I. I didn't expect him or anyone to know about my feelings towards Kym let alone expect him to ask about us. I guessed I am not very good at hiding my feelings and moreover, I was seen by Maggie kissing Kym the other day. When Hal told me, I was quite embarrassed but I told him everything. Hal was very encouraging and optimistic about Kym changing her mind and accepting my feelings. Well, maybe but it's very unlikely so I explained.

"Kym is not optimistic about the future. She isn't sure if there is a future for anyone of us now what more about the future between the two of us. There is still a lot of pain for losing her family. The insecurity she felt was overwhelming and she is scared. The 2nd Mass is all she has right now. She doesn't want to complicate our friendships."

"I think I know what she means. Things between Maggie and I are not bed of roses either. She has almost the same thoughts as Kym previously," Hal said. I was surprise at this. Hal hardly or never talks about his relationships with Maggie. I waited for him to continue.

"She was apprehensive too in the beginning to start the relationship with me…."

"What changed her mind?" I was curious.

"We can't deny that we both love each other. The feelings were so strong. We never promised each other anything. We just want to spend our times together, caring and looking after each other for now." He said and turned to me.

"That's what I was hoping too with Kym," I sighed. I am not sure what I can do to make her change her mind.

"Just enjoy each other's company as friends. Continue to care and take care of each other. Be there for one another. Just let the future take cares of it." I couldn't agree more with Hal. It's really good to have someone to share this with.

"Thanks." I looked over to him and we smiled.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Hal's POV**

"Let me help you. This is a little heavier than the rest," I said to Maggie as I took the cartons of boxes from her and hauled them into the jeep.

"Well, tonight's the night," Maggie said as we continued to pack the stuff into the jeeps. Tonight under the order of dad and Colonel Weaver we will be going on our mission to put an end to Karen and its allies. I am all fire up to blow them off. We have put in hours, days and weeks of preparation for tonight. I stopped what I was doing and went close to Maggie and drew her into an embrace. This is an important mission and a dangerous one. Anything could happen

"Let this be the beginning of better days ahead," I whispered into her ears and gave her a small squeeze.

From the corner of my eyes I saw Ben and Matt walking towards where the group has gathered. Matt looked downcast. I knew what was on his mind and I guessed Ben would have explained to him by now why we are not including him into the mission. I am sure my little brother wants to contribute to the 2nd Mass but dad, Ben and I just wanted to protect him for the time being. Dad who was with Anne beckoned Matt over.

Pope and the Berserkers were at the other corner checking on their weapons and making some sarcastic remarks which I don't care to listen to. I have not entirely forgiven him for the misery he has caused Maggie or the many times he made things difficult for dad or Colonel Weaver or the 2nd Mass but he is part of the 2nd Mass fighting for the same thing as us.

I almost called out to Ben to give us some help when I saw him walking towards Kym, who was standing alone. They looked longingly at each other as Ben approached nearer. I'll leave them both to settle their own issues and I focus my attention back on getting the things into the jeeps.

"We are leaving in five!" Colonel Weaver roared. Matt hugged dad one last time before he walked over to me.

"Hey Matt! Take good care of Anne and Lourdes ok!" I said and ruffled his hair. He nodded and extended him arms to give me a hug. My heart swelled. No matter how confident I am with this mission, there is still this fear that some of us might not be making back to camp. The thought of not seeing Matt or Maggie or anyone in the 2nd Mass gripped me with sadness. But I know it will be worth it.

"Ben!" we heard a loud shout and almost instantly all heads were turned to the voice. We saw Ben, who was walking to our jeeps, stopped and turned around. Kym started running towards him at full speed and pulled him into a tight hug. The most unexpected and amazing thing was, when they both pulled away Kym kissed Ben slightly on the lips. Maggie and I looked at each other and couldn't stop smiling.

I punched Ben softly on the shoulder when he passed by. He looked shy and embarrassed but there was also joy. I looked over at Maggie and she gave him an encouraging smile. Matt gave him a thumb's up while muttering "Finally!" only loud enough for Maggie and I to hear. We three burst out laughing.

When everything was in order, we got into our jeeps and vehicles and drove off.

**Kym's POV**

I kept staring at the jeeps until they disappeared from my sight. Tonight will be another long night as I wait for their return, especially Ben's. I do not know what to expect but I have learn to accept and deal with whatever circumstances that come my way. This world is not what I want to live in but sadly it is the world I am living in now. I am not optimistic about the future but I know with Ben around, it will be better. Love will see us through all hurdles.

- END-


End file.
